A family Affair
by hostile18
Summary: Life couldn't get any better for William "Spike" Pratt or could it? See chapter 1 for better summary.
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY:

William "Spike" Pratt, has it all, a beautiful wife, a good job, a sweetheart of a stepdaughter, a brother that also happens to be his best friend. Life couldn't get better or could it?

Warning; Rated for every perversion possible; You have been warned, while some subject matter is definitely Taboo and I am not making light of it in any way, please remember everything that happens is 100% consensual. Also know that while Spike meets Buffy at a very young age, he would never sexualize a child. His mind would never go there, and that's not something I would ever write. I say this because, Spike meets her as a very little girl, and is instantly taken with her, but trust me when I say not like that.

This story also includes, underage drinking, possible drug use, lots of dirty language and lots of Riley bashing. There will not be however, vampires, demons, or playing poker for kittens; My 3 month old kitten objects to this practice.

Most of the story will take place from Spike's POV; I may throw in other's pov's but will indicate who they belong to, to avoid confusion.

Of course the standard disclaimer applies, I own none of this, but sure would love to rent Spike for a while.

**A FAMILY AFFAIR:**

**Chapter 1**

If you had asked me seven months ago, I would have told you that I had to be the luckiest bastard alive. I think about the past six years and just how far I have come.

Six years ago, my brother Liam and I were struggling in London; Our parents having died a couple of years before. I had always been a good student and had been accepted to Oxford, unfortunately money ran out and I had to quit.

My brother Liam had been accepted to a school in the States and was able to convince me to move with him to California.

Not long after moving to the small town of Sunnydale, I was hired as a photographer for the town newspaper. It wasn't what I aspired to, but it was a job and it paid for me to finish my education at UC Sunnydale.

I had always had eye for beauty, Liam had always given me shit about my being the tortured artist, I love to draw, write poetry and am damn good with a camera.

My professors always praised my work and right before graduation, I was rewarded with a show of my own at a local but prestigious gallery.

Critics came from Los Angeles and San Francisco and I received rave reviews.

That is also where I met Joyce; Joyce is a beautiful but slightly older woman.

She ran the gallery and by the end of the night had managed not only to sell several of my pieces but had helped me make connections for possible future showings in other galleries.

I was instantly taken with her; She truly loved and appreciated art, and she had a inner light that I was attracted to.

I asked her to go out for coffee with me after the show and we talked until morning. I didn't want to let her go yet, so I asked her for dinner later that night.

She admitted that she would love to, but was afraid that she wouldn't be able to find a babysitter.

I had never dated a woman with a kid before, but I love kids; I decided to go for it and invited her to bring her child along; stating that it would be no problem to pick a more family friendly place.

She gave me a critical look, but finally consented and gave me her address and asked me to pick her up at 7:00. Telling me it would have to be an early night, because Buffy had school the next day.

Buffy, seriously she named her child Buffy?

At 7:00 sharp, I was ringing the doorbell of a lovely two story home; I was surprised when the person that answered it was not Joyce. Instead I was greeted by the most adorable little girl that I had ever seen. She had beautiful long, blond hair, and striking green eyes.

She was precious, as sweet and friendly as she was cute. She had stolen my heart with a smile. I would love to photograph her, I thought and made a point of asking Joyce for permission. Buffy had the same inner light as her mom, but if possible it was even brighter. Perhaps it was her innocence, God I had just met the little girl but I had this instinctual need to help protect her from anything or anyone that could destroy that innocence.

She told me that she was 10 years old and in fifth grade; She also said that she wanted to be a professional figure skater when she grew up.

She told me that I talked funny, and asked why?

I explained to her that I came from England and that we all speak like that. For some reason that made her giggle; I wonder what is going on in the mind of a ten year old.

Finally Joyce joined us and we left the house; I had decided on pizza for dinner, not having any idea what a little girl would eat and afterwards we hit up the carnival that was in town.

Fortunately I had brought my camera and I was able to take some wonderful photos of both Joyce and Buffy.

Everyone was having a wonderful time and I hated for the evening to end, but I knew that we needed to get Buffy home and after hearing "one more ride" three times we were finally able to drag an exhausted little girl home.

Joyce had invited me in and told me to make myself comfortable while she put Buffy to bed; Buffy quickly responded to that with a pout of her lips.

"Mom, I'm not tired." She said while yawning.

I just had to laugh at her, she kind of reminded me of myself when I was that age.

"Tell William goodnight Buffy." Joyce said.

"Goodnight William" She said bending down and kissing me on the cheek.

"Call me Spike" I told her.

"Spike, what kind of name is that? That's funny." She said.

"You should meet my brother if you think that's funny, they call him Angel."

She couldn't control her laughter at that, and went bouncing up the stairs with her mom.

A few minutes later, Joyce came back downstairs, still laughing at something that Buffy had apparently said.

"Thank you." She said to me.

"For what?" I asked, I couldn't imagine what I had done to earn that.

"You're so good with her, most men I meet suddenly remember previous engagements when they find out about her."

"They're loss and good riddance." I tell her. "Honestly Joyce, she's adorable, you've done such a good job with her."

" I try" She said, I couldn't help notice the sad look on her face.

"Do you mind if I ask about her dad?"

"You know, same old story, boy meets girl, boy and girl get married, girl has a baby and boy takes off with his secretary."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." I told her sincerely.

"So would you like a drink?" She offered

"Yes please." I told her "If it doesn't offend you, I'm going to step outside for a smoke; filthy habit, but I can't seem to break it." I confessed.

"There's an ashtray on the porch." She just smiled.

After a couple of drinks and lots of conversation later, it was time to leave.

"I had a wonderful time tonight Joyce, I would really like to see you again." I said while giving her a chaste kiss.

"Really, you would?" She seemed genuinely surprised; I guess some guys have been major douches about her having a kid.

"I would, if you would like." "How about dinner and ice skating?" I offer.

I would love to take Joyce on a grown-up date, but I will not ever push it and will always let her know that Buffy is welcome.

"If we go on Saturday, I think that I can get a baby sitter"

"Joyce, that's fine if you can and if you want, but not necessary."

"I appreciate it, but I would like to go to dinner somewhere that doesn't have menus with crayons."

"You've got it." I tell her and decide to kiss her one more time, taking her in my arms and kissing her passionately.

Fast forward six years; Joyce and I married less than a year after meeting. She truly is a great wife; sure the passion is no longer there, but I guess that's to be expected. I have tried everything that I know to bring it back, but despite my best efforts, the most that I have to look forward to is a few minutes in the missionary position and then sleep.

Despite the frustration that I was feeling, I knew that I had a great life and I would never cheat on my wife. Sure my porn collection would probably rival Larry Flint's and I had bought stock in in a lube company, but it's better than the alternative.

Joyce still runs the art gallery and I have been able to make a name for myself in the art world; I have had showings all over the world and had even been back to London a couple of times. I have had a book of poetry published and am now working on a collection of my photography in book form.

Joyce and I had never had kids, but Buffy was enough for both of us.

I was truly blessed with a dream of a stepdaughter; She was kind and loving, she never treated me like a stepparent, she was almost like a good friend; Since she never gave Joyce and I any trouble, I was never forced to step in and be the bad guy.

I had cherished watching her grow from an adorable little girl into a lovely young woman.

Buffy also had a great group of friends, this was the house where everyone wanted to be; Joyce and I were both thankful for that, as long as everyone was here, we didn't have to worry about Buffy being out running the streets where God only knows what kind of monster she might encounter.

I taught her how to defend herself, but prayed that she never had to; The thought of some animal hurting her made me see red.

She and my brother "Angel" had developed a pretty close relationship and truth be told, I think that she has a little crush on him.

He knows better though, he knows that if he ever tried anything with her, I would fucking tear him from limb to limb.

As in all things though, just when you're sure that you've completely got it made, fate steps in to say fuck you.

That's what happened a few months ago; Joyce had to go to Los Angeles to pick up a piece that was going to be on loan to her gallery.

Buffy and I decided to have a movie and pizza night, She had invited Willow, Xander and Anya over, I had Angel over, and we had a blast.

The movies that the girls picked out were ridiculous though, who the hell has ever heard of vampires that not only can go out in the sunlight but sparkle when they do?

The girls loved them though, and I was enjoying watching everyone enjoy them.

Xander and Angel were enjoying bitching about them, especially when the girls started debating Team Edward or Team Jacob.

When Buffy piped up that she was definitely Team Edward, I heard Xander mumble something about "stupid vampire, what does she see in him?"

Oh I guess that Xander has a major thing for Buffy, but fortunately she just didn't see him like that. To her he is a brother and nothing more.

There is one guy that Buffy has been dating off and on; his name is Riley and to put it mildly he is a complete tool. However Joyce approves of him so who am I to judge?

Something about that kid just sets my nerves on edge; I can't put my finger on it yet, but there's something and I consider it my duty to find out what it is.

We were half way through our second movie when the phone rang, breaking me out of my thoughts of killing Riley Finn.

I answered the phone and before I could finish saying hello, a British voice broke in saying that he was Dr. Giles from Sunnydale Memorial Hospital and that there had been an accident.

Apparently Joyce was almost home, when for some reason she had passed out at the wheel and ran her car into a ditch.

"Mr. Pratt" the doctor said. "As far as injuries from the accident go, they are relatively minor and she's going to be fine. We are more concerned as to why she passed out though, and we want to admit her for testing."

"I'm on my way" I told him. I grabbed my keys and explained to Buffy what had happened.

"Sweetie why don't you stay here with your friends and I'll call you as soon as I know something." I offered.

"No way Spike, I want to see her." She argued.

"I will take the others home and meet you at the hospital" Angel offered.

"Thank God for him, I had actually forgotten that they were here."

Buffy and I rushed to the hospital and we were told that Joyce was already in a room.

Once we found the correct room number we walked in to be met by the doctor that I was speaking to earlier.

"How is she doctor?" I asked.

"Oh William," Joyce said, she refuses to call me Spike like everyone else.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened, I guess that I was more tired than I thought."

"It's ok luv, I'm just glad that you're alright."

"Well as I was about to tell your wife" Dr. Giles spoke up.

"We preformed a CAT scan and well there is no other way to say this, we found a mass."

"A mass, what does that mean? Buffy asked.

"We won't exactly know until we get in there and see." He said.

My voice started cracking, "Are you saying that she has cancer?" I asked. I can't believe that this was happening.

"Probably, we'll know more after surgery, it's scheduled for the morning,"

"Can't you tell us anything?" Buffy was crying now.

"I wish that I could, honestly I do, but right now, we just don't know." The kind doctor said.

"What time is her surgery?" I asked.

"She's scheduled for 8:00 am."

"Can we stay with her tonight?" Buffy asked.

"Buffy, sweetheart, let me take you home so that you can get some rest, I will come back and stay with her."

"No, Spike, please let me stay." I saw the tears in her emerald eyes and could deny her nothing.

"Ok sweetie, we'll both stay." I told her.

I walked over to hold and comfort Joyce, but once I looked at her I saw that she was already asleep. "We gave her something so that she could sleep."

The sofa in her room, pulled out into a small bed, which I insisted that Buffy take, I tried to make myself comfortable in the reclining chair. I could tell by Buffy's tears and sniffles throughout the night, neither of us were going to get any sleep.

"Poor kid, first her dad abandons her and now her mom might possibly leave us." My tears were falling now and I didn't know who I was crying more for; was it Joyce, myself or Buffy?

I guess that I must have cried myself to sleep, because the next thing I knew it was morning and the room was full of doctors and nurses.

Buffy was awake and her eyes were still red and swollen from her crying.

"They're getting ready to take her" She whispered.

I walked over to Joyce and gave her and kiss and told her that I love her, and that we would be waiting for her once the surgery was done.

"Why don't you two go get some breakfast and you can come back and wait for her?" a kind nurse suggested.

"How long will this take?" I asked the surgeon.

"Honestly, it just depends on what we find when we get in there?" " I'd guess probably about four hours, but that's just an estimate." He said.

"Come on Buffy, tell your mom bye and let's go get some coffee." I said gently, I knew that she wouldn't want to leave Joyce, but she was going to need her energy.

"Bye mom, we love you." Buffy said with tears streaming down her face.

"I love you too, baby." "William, promise me that you will take care of her."

I knew what she was implying, but I couldn't acknowledge it, instead I just said "She's going to be fine."

After a quick, tasteless breakfast and coffee that tasted like cigarette ashes, we made out way back to the room to wait for her doctor.

I knew that they said it might be a while and I encouraged Buffy to get into the hospital bed and try to rest, she had no more dozed off, when the doctor appeared in the room.

There was no way that this could be over so soon and I began to panic.

"Mr. Pratt, she's in recovery, she made it through the surgery without any problems, but I'm sorry there's nothing that we can do."

"The tumor is quite large and covering a portion of her brain that makes this inoperable."

"How about chemo or radiation?" I asked desperate for any hope that I could find.

"I'm sorry, it's too advanced."

"How long?"

"Honestly I don't know, it could be days, weeks or months." "It's really hard to guess." " We inserted a central line, so that she can have constant pain medication."

"Oh God why is this happening?" I sobbed.

I had yet to realize that Buffy had opened her eyes and had heard everything.

A/N: Ok, so I know there was nothing funny, smutty or anything else enjoyable about this chapter, but unfortunately it was necessary.

I'm not the kind to beg for reviews, but I do love them and appreciate all feedback. I do try to answer all reviews very quickly and I try to not drag out updates. I hate to be kept waiting and I'll do my best not to do that to you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Spike, what are they saying?" Buffy asked. "Are they saying that she's going to die?"

I couldn't answer her, she really didn't need an answer anyway.

"I'm going to be all alone, my dad is in France and there's no way that he's going to come back for me."

"Buffy, you're not going to be alone, I will take care of you." "I know what you're going through." "Come on sweetheart, get it together before they bring her back in."

"Is it going to hurt?" She asked, tears silently falling down her face.

"They have her on a lot of pain medicine, she should be comfortable." I said the only thing that I knew to say.

Inside I'm dying, but I have to keep it together for Buffy, I will have to find time to grieve later.

"Do you want Angel to come pick you up?" "She's probably going to be out of it for a while, he can take you home so that you can get some rest."

"No, I can't leave her." "Are we going to be able to take her home or does she have to stay here?"

"I'm sure that in a few days, when she's stable enough, they will let us take her home."

"Oh God, I don't know how to cook, and I need to be able to take care of her."

"Buffy luv, we're in this together you know that." "I'm not going to walk out on either of you, I can take care of her."

"She's going to be so scared." She was hysterical now.

"Sweetie, listen to me, I've always heard that dying is not hard, it's hard for the ones left behind. I think that I finally understand that now."

"Spike, do you think that God's punishing me for something that I did?"

"First my dad leaves me and doesn't even bother to call me on my birthday and now mom's going to leave me."

"First of all baby, your dad is a spineless coward, his leaving had nothing to with you, he just didn't want the responsibility, and your mom isn't choosing to leave you." "You haven't done anything wrong."

Buffy finally cried herself back to sleep and I think that I manage to doze for a little while.

A couple of hours later, they wheeled Joyce back into the room; they had shaved her head and had wrapped bandages around her.

Surprisingly she was awake.

"William, have you heard from the doctors?" "What did they say?"

"They haven't talked to you yet?" I asked, praying to anyone that was listening that I didn't have to deliver the news.

As I was trying to find the words to tell her, Dr. Giles walked into the room.

He looked over her chart and asked her how she was feeling and if she was in any pain.

"No pain, I'm just kind of groggy." She answered.

"So what did you find?" Always straight to the point she is.

"Well, as I told your husband and daughter it's not good." "Joyce the tumor is inoperable and too far advanced for any other treatments, I'm afraid that it's terminal. I'm so sorry."

She began to cry but just as quickly she recovered.

"How long do I have?" She asked;

"It's really hard to tell, it could be days, it could be months; We just have no way of knowing."

"OK, if that's what it is, I need to start making arrangements; I have to make sure that Buffy is going to be taken care of."

"Joyce, sweetheart, I will take care of Buffy." "I promise that I will never leave her."

"William, I love you, I really do, but I can't ask that of you; you're going to have to move on and you can't do that while taking care of a teenager."

"Joyce, you've only been out of surgery a couple of hours, the drugs are still working, and you were just given the worst possible news; I don't think that now is the time. Please try to get some rest and I promise you I will be there to take care of Buffy."

In no time at all Joyce was sleeping and Buffy was silently crying into my shirt; I didn't know how to comfort her so I just held her and let her cry.

Jesus, the fact that she thought that this was her fault, just reminded me of how young she really is; If I could get my hands on Hank Summers, I would probably kill him for the damage that he has done to both of them.

I decided to call Angel and have him come and get Buffy to take her to the Rosenberg's. She needed rest but she didn't need to be alone and I couldn't leave the hospital; I knew that I would need to in the morning, I really needed a change of clothes a shower and a toothbrush. I decided that when I went home I would go ahead and pack an overnight bag, and ask Mrs. Rosenberg if Buffy could stay there until I was able to bring her mom home.

Of course when Angel showed up, she pitched a fit and refused to leave; Fortunately I have a way of getting her to do things that she doesn't want to and I promised that I would call her if anything changed.

I hugged her tightly and made Angel take her away.

I hated to make her go, but she needs rest, I had a feeling that she and I were going to depend on each other a lot from now on.

I was just a little older than she is when I lost my parents and I knew just how hopeless she was feeling.

The next week passed in a blur; I didn't leave the hospital and Buffy would come as soon as she got out of school and every night I would have to force her to leave to get rest.

Her friends also were regular fixtures, I was touched to see how much Joyce meant to all of them; That is excluding Riley.

He seemed to be getting more and more frustrated that Buffy didn't want to spend time with him.

He started begging her to go out with him claiming that it was in her best interest; When that didn't work, he would threaten that there were plenty of other girls that would love to go out with him and that she should feel honored that it was her that he chose.

I finally had to tell him that I was going to call security if he didn't leave and not come back.

I couldn't believe the pressure that he was putting on Buffy; even under normal circumstances this was beyond cruel; but considering everything else that she was going through, it made me literally want to kill the bastard.

Finally the doctors said that Joyce was stable enough to go home; I was thrilled I really needed some sleep; It was just too hard to come by here.

I called and made arrangements to have a hospital bed brought into the house. I didn't know if she was going to be strong enough to handle the stairs.

Buffy's friends' families had been cooking meals and bringing them in so neither Buffy nor I would have to worry about food for a while; Buffy, Willow and Anya had spent the day making sure that the house was spotless.

Angel had gone to the pharmacy to pick up Joyce's drugs and finally we were all set to go.

Dr. Giles had given me instructions for her care and I was going to have a nurse come in a couple of times a week.

Buffy and I worked well as a team; She would go to school and then would come home to relieve me to either get some sleep or some work done. After all we had bills to pay.

After several weeks of this I could tell that the routine was beginning to take its' toll. I called Willow and asked her to gather the gang and to come kidnap Buffy for an evening.

Joyce's condition was deteriorating pretty quickly and the tension was getting to us both. She needed a night out.

When everyone showed up, she tried to fight not to leave; I had to put my foot down though "Buffy, you need a break, I will call you if anything changes, but please, go to The Bronze, go to a movie, go wherever but just go out for a night."

Truth be told, I knew that it was about time to start saying our goodbyes and I was planning on taking advantage of a night alone to do just that. I had to make sure that Joyce knew how much I love her and that I will never let anything happen to Buffy. I didn't want Buffy around for that.

Six days later our world came to an end; Joyce had given up the fight and passed away in her sleep. All in all it was pretty peaceful.

While I wanted to crumble and withdraw into myself I had made a promise and I knew that I had to step up; Buffy was not handling this well at all.

Fortunately for both her and I, her friends also stepped up to the plate, someone spent the night every night for the first two weeks, and though I felt that in a way I was breaking my promise, I needed the time to be able to cope so that I can take better care of her.

Somehow time kept passing and we kept surviving, but apparently not too well, because neither one of us realized that her birthday was quickly approaching. I wanted to make it special, she deserved it.

I of course would take her to the ice show, I had done that every year since I walked into her life, but I wanted something more than that.

I knew that Buffy has been wanting to get her driver's license, but Joyce would not let her; She always claimed that Buffy was not ready, I have decided that she is, once she's driving she will feel a little better about herself since she's the only one of her friends that doesn't. So ice show, drivers license, hmm a car maybe.

I wondered if she would rather have Joyce's SUV or if I should trade it in and get her something more her style; I know that she loves the Mini Cooper. I knew though that I couldn't just get rid of Joyce's car without talking to her about it, but I didn't want to ruin the surprise. Maybe when I take her for her test, I can ask if she would like me to keep it or get rid of it.

Also a party maybe, I understand that no one was feeling particularly celebratory, but I really wanted to help her get her mind off of things, even if it was for one day.

With a plan in hand, I called Willow, dear god I'm not sure what I would have done without her recently; and asked her to plan a party for Buffy.

I wanted her to invite everybody, the sky was the limit, if we had to we would move it outside and make it a pool party.

The day finally arrived that I was going to check her out of school early and take her to get that license that she had been wanting so badly, before I dropped her off at school, I asked her if she wanted to take the test in my car of Joyce's car; "Spike I can't drive her car, I just can't, she would be furious at me and you both if she knew, so please let me take it in your car."

"No problem, I'll see you at noon, ok?" I hugged her goodbye.

"Thanks Spike, really thank you, you're the best" She said before she gave me a kiss on the cheek before getting out of the car.

I guess that answers my question, and made my way home to get the title and the keys to Joyce's beloved SUV.

I knew that this was going to be incredibly hard, it will be the first thing of hers that we parted with, but in order to move forward, we had to start somewhere.

I was really happy to see Buffy's face light up when I told her that I would be taking her that day. It seemed like forever since I had seen her smile; I've missed her smile.

I called Angel and asked him to take me to the car dealership, I wanted to keep Buffy's car at his house until the party. She needed this so badly.

Within two hours of arriving at the dealership Joyce's car was traded and I was driving back in a adorable blue Mini-Cooper. It was perfect for her.

Fortunately she aced her driving test and I let her drive us to her favorite restaurant where I bought her a celebratory dinner before heading to the ice show.

In some ways it felt so wrong for us to be going about our lives, when Joyce no longer had hers, but it had to be done.

This was also going to be the first night that Buffy has been without a friend to sleep over and help her through the night, but it was just another step that she had to take.

When we returned home from the show, the first thing that she said was "Where's moms' car?"

"I moved it today" Ok so it was a half truth, but it should be enough.

"Oh, I was going to drive it to school tomorrow." She said; Oh shit has she changed her mind?

"Oh, I thought that we needed to get it out of here for a while." I told her.

"Yeah, we did, I don't know it's just kind of weird being here and not seeing it."

"It's going to get easier luv, I promise."

Once we were inside the house, she told me that she was exhausted and was going to bed; I gave her a kiss on the top of her head and wished her a good night.

I went to fix myself a drink, this had been an incredibly hard day for me, and I needed the help tonight to unwind.

After a couple of drinks I decided to force myself to bed also; tomorrow was the last school day before Buffy's party and I had a lot to do. I was so drained both emotionally and physically, I was positive that I would have no trouble falling asleep that night, but surprisingly sleep didn't come easy for me.

I was tossing and turning fighting the loneliness I began hearing sounds out of Buffy's room; I listened for a moment, trying to make sure that she was ok, it didn't sound like she was so I got up and went into her room to check on her.

She was crying like a baby and it broke my heart.

"Buffy, sweetheart, can I come in?" I asked her.

She sniffled and said that I could, I walked around to the other side of her bed and sat down, knowing that there was nothing that I could say to make things better but hoped that my being there for her would help.

She clung to me like her life depended on it and just sat that holding her and let her cry; After a while her crying stopped and I got up to go back to my bed more tired than ever. She continued to cling to me and whispered "Spike please don't leave me."

"Buffy, I'm not ever leaving you, you need some sleep though, I'm just going back to bed." I told her soothingly.

"No please stay with me tonight." For one minute I debated, worried that this might cross the line of propriety but if this is what she needs then she's got it.

"Ok baby, scoot over" I told her; My intention was to stay long enough for her to fall asleep, but not long after I crawled in bed and let her curl herself into my chest, we both fell asleep. It was probably the best nights sleep that either of us had in a long time.

A/N

First of all, I'm sorry for the delay, I've been trying to deal with back to school things and just couldn't find the time that I needed.

Also, I know that this is a short chapter, but coming up is the party and that's where things get kind of funky. I promise to make it up to next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Thanks so much to the people that are reading this and giving me feedback on this; I appreciate it very much.

There was one person that left me a note on how they would love to see this story go, but for some reason I couldn't respond to it.

I want you to know, that I have considered that, but I think I would like to do it as a completely different story, I'm thinking vamps, maybe a fight to the finish to see who wins the claim. Let me know what you think of that idea. But since you were so sweet to let me know what you want, I will try to see if I can work out a scene in this one for you, without eeking myself out too much, remember they are brothers. I have been working on an idea for it and almost have it worked out, it may take a couple of chapters to get there but I will do my best.

Of course I own none of this, except my own twisted mind.

Also Happy Birthday to James Marsters, in my opinion the hottest vamp ever.

**Chapter 3**

I awoke to the sun blaring through the windows, it took a moment for me to register where I was. Joyce and I didn't get this kind of exposure in our room in the mornings.

It was then that I noticed that Buffy was still laying in my arms and had managed to sprawl herself out so that one of her legs was draped over one of mine. In that moment another part of my anatomy chose to wake up also.

"Shit" I moaned, why was my body doing this to me, it was so wrong, but then again it was wrong for me to spend the night in here.

I looked at the clock and saw that she had another half hour before she would be waking up.

I gently untangled myself from her and slipped out of the bed; fuck this is so wrong, but I had to go take matters into my hand so to speak.

The last couple of years Joyce and I hadn't had much of a sex life at all, I had become used to it though. I loved her dearly and that was what mattered.

It's strange, I never woke up like this with Joyce. No, I tell myself, you will not go there. Our marriage was based on so much more.

I finally make my way to the shower, I'm so glad that she's still asleep; sometimes it really hard to share one bathroom.

This would be one of the times.

I started the water, thinking that cold might be a better choice, but went with steaming hot. If nothing else the hot water would soothe my strained muscles.

I quickly undressed and jumped into the shower, I stood under the water for a moment and ran my hands through my platinum curls.

I started trying to come up with a good mental image to use, I thought about the girl that I had photographed a few months ago, I think that her name is Amy, seriously smoking hot body.

I grabbed my cock and started stroking it slowly but firmly at first, "oh God, yes Buffy, wait no, no, not Buffy, how about that cute girl that works at the coffee shop, she's adorable in a sweet, wholesome, girl next door way, yeah Tara, that's her name, Oh fuck yes, I'm pumping hard now and suddenly visions of green eyes and tan legs pop into to my head, visions of Buffy on her knees taking every inch into her mouth, I began imagining how sweet she would taste as I threw her onto her back and started fucking her with my mouth.

I could feel that I was about to explode and all it took was a couple of hard strokes and the thought of Buffy swallowing everything that I gave her. I came with a roar and with a cry of her name on my lips.

I never heard the door open or close and I never knew that she had been standing there the whole time.

Christ I feel better even though I'm terribly ashamed of myself for my fantasy, but it was just that, a fantasy. No one would ever know and I would certainly never act on it. I unlike my brother have always had superb self control, I was never the fuck em and leave em type. I would just never let myself get caught in that position again.

I knew that I would have to tell Buffy, that last night could never happen again; It just wasn't right for me to sleep with her, even though that's all we did was sleep.

She's a mature girl, she will understand.

I got dressed feeling that the weight of the world had just been lifted from my shoulders.

Well not entirely, I was still grieving for my lost wife and still had a shattered young woman to take care of.

I got dressed and rushed downstairs to make coffee, I knew that Buffy couldn't function until she had a cup or two.

To say that I was surprised to not only see her up, but for her to have made coffee and sitting at the bar with the first real smile I had seen on her face since her mom had gotten sick.

She was wearing a tiny tank top and boxers, I could have sworn she had on more clothes last night, and she looked sexy as hell.

_No, get that shit out of your head right now._

"Morning Spike" "Did you sleep well?" She asked with a smile.

"Morning sweetie, I did thanks, but about that, Buffy we can't do that again."

"Why not, that was the first real sleep that I've had since mom got sick." She argued. I knew that was coming.

"Buffy, it's not right for me to sleep in your bed, do you know what people would say?"

"Well who's going to tell, not me I promise." She said stubbornly.

"Buffy, you know that I love you, and I will always be here for you, anytime you need me, I'll be there, but luv I have to draw the line somewhere." I told her.

"You don't want to be late for school, why don't you go get dressed and I will make you something to eat."

_Yes please go put some clothes on, before I rip the ones that you're wearing now off of you._

"Ok, but just so you know this conversation isn't over." She said before walking to the stairs.

"Yes it is Buffy, the answer is no." I said with as much conviction as I could muster.

"We'll see" Is all she said.

God I've got to get those images from this morning out of my head, maybe I need to go out and get laid.

Things like that are just not my style, but I'm in trouble here.

I know that there's no way that I want to date, not anytime in the near future at any rate, but I need sex in the worst way.

It seemed that my shower this morning just ignited something in me, I feel like a teenager again. I'm not the type that's ruled by his dick but today it's in serious need of some attention.

I wonder if Buffy has plans for later that evening, if she did I think I was going to go out for a while. Maybe I'll call Angel and we can go get a couple of beers together.

Who knows, maybe I can find someone that's interested in a one night stand. I know that's a horrible way to think about a woman, but I wouldn't lie to her and I wouldn't stay the night.

This is normally not something that I would even consider but I've got to get my mind away from where it has been all morning.

A few minutes later Buffy came bouncing down the stairs, where in the hell did this change of attitude come from? Maybe it was because of the party tomorrow.

"Buffy, do you have plans for this evening?" I asked her.

"Yeah, me, Wills and Anya and maybe Xander were just going to order pizza and watch movies here if that's ok." She said.

"Of course, would you mind if Angel and I went out for a little while tonight?"

"No that's cool, have a good time." She said.

"Are you sure that you don't need me here?"

"Spike we'll be fine just go."

I dropped her off at school and decided to finish the shopping that I had yet to do for tomorrow.

Before I could change my mind, I called Angel and asked him about going out later, He agreed but only if he could bring Darla, his on again-off again friend with benefits.

I agreed and tried to, with as little info as possible, tell him what I was looking for.

He was thrilled to help me out, he told me that Darla had a friend named Faith, he said that she's hot as hell, but not long term girl. Perfect.

He said that they would bring her along and we'd have a blast.

Xander brought Buffy and the others to the house after school; I ordered their pizza and went to take a shower, I thought about a little more self loving just so that I wasn't too quick on the trigger later, but I was too afraid with a house full of teenagers downstairs.

I got dressed and put on my black leather duster, and Doc's. It felt like I hadn't worn them in forever, I missed this look.

I walked down stairs and grabbed the keys to my bike, I hadn't ridden in a while either, and I couldn't wait to get back on it.

"Wow Spike, interesting look, is there a Billy Idol convention in town?"

"Shut up Xander, Spike looks very sexy like that, he looks like he could give a woman multiple orgasms, ymm." Anya said.

"Ayn" Xander and Buffy yelled at the same time.

"Spike, can I talk to you for a minute, in the kitchen?" Buffy asked.

"Sure luv, what's up?"

"Is that where you're going, are you moving on already, are you wanting to meet someone new?" She looked like she was about to cry.

"Buffy, luv, no!" I hugged her and said "Buffy, I'm in no way ready to find someone new, and I will never move on, you and I are a package deal remember."

"It just, you do look kind of hot tonight, and what if you meet some woman and fall madly in love tonight?"

"You think I look hot?" I asked her laughing and pulled my duster closed, so that she didn't notice what those words did to me.

"You know you do." She pouted. Damn I want to bite that lip.

I had to get out of there, but I didn't want to leave her when she was worried. "Buffy, I promise you that there's no way that's happening, so are you going to be ok, or do you want me to stay home?"

_Please say no, please say no, I'm afraid of what I'll do if you do._

"We'll be fine, go have a good time, but not too good ok."

I kissed her on the top of her head and all but ran out of the house.

I rode my bike around for a while, just enjoying the freedom it always gave me. I had left way too early to meet Angel and the others, but I had to get out of the house.

I made up my mind, I didn't care what this Faith person was like, I had to fuck these thoughts out of my head. I stopped at a drug store and bought a huge box of condoms. A man could hope right?

Finally it was time to meet Angel at The Bronze, on the weekends it was strictly 21 and up, and they've been known to get some pretty decent bands in there.

I parked my bike by the front door and walked in, I didn't see Angel yet, so I went to the bar and ordered a beer and a shot of Patron for the nerves.

I then noticed this smoking hot brunette walking up to me, she was wearing painted on leather pants and a tank top. Nice.

Just then Angel walked up to me and slung his arm around my shoulders.

"Faith, this is my brother, just call him Spike." Angel said; "Spike this is Faith.":

We then went a grabbed a table, I ordered a round of drinks for the table and we had a great time talking and listening to the music.

Faith was friendly, in fact at times overly friendly; but hell that's what I wanted.

The only problem was that for some reason she wasn't doing it for me.

I asked her to dance and she gladly accepted; Once we were on the dance floor, she turned her back to me and started grinding her ass onto my dick.

Nothing, fuck, why is this happening?

Maybe I was too worked up about this, I decided that I really needed to relax, after the dance, I stopped by the bar and ordered another round, alcohol is probably the last thing that I needed, but I was just too tense.

We went back to the table, and she sat in my lap, that should have done it, but no. She started whispering in my ear the things that she was going to do to me later. Ahh, I see that Angel had already filled her in and she definitely seemed to be game, but for some reason, I just wasn't.

It was almost 11:00 and I decided to call it a night, I guess that I just wasn't ready for this after all.

I pulled Angel to the side and told him that I was going home; he was shocked to say the least.

"What the hell is the matter with you man?" "This girl is fuck hot and she wants you, have you lost your mind?"

"I guess I'm not ready after all" I said simply.

"Look bro, I'll make some excuse for you, so she doesn't think that you're not interested, maybe some other time."

"Thanks man, I owe you."

I turned to Faith and told her that I had to get home, that there was a problem and that I was sorry.

I had no idea just how true that lie was going to be.

Just as I pulled my bike into the driveway, I saw Riley running out the door, he was literally running.

What the hell? I swear to God if he hurt her, I will kill him.

I went into the house and looked for Buffy, it looked like Xander and the girls were gone, so what was Riley doing here?

I walked upstairs completely exhausted and frustrated as hell; when I heard Buffy crying in her room.

Her door was wide open, so I stepped inside after lightly knocking on her doorframe.

She was wrapped up in her favorite fluffy robe, and crying her eyes out.

"Buffy, sweetheart, what happened?" I asked

"Why doesn't anyone want me?" She asked.

"What are you talking about luv?" I was thoroughly confused.

"What did Riley do to you?" I demanded.

"Nothing absolutely nothing, that's the problem." She wailed.

"Baby, slow down what are you talking about?"

"Well he came over when everyone was watching movies, and he begged me to forgive him for the way that he acted when mom was sick."

"I knew that I shouldn't have but I did."

God I hate that bastard, but I tried to control my temper so that she could finish.

"Well, I invited him to watch movies with us, but he told me that he wanted alone time with me." "I told him that my friends were invited first and that they could stay, but they all got up and left anyway."

"I don't think anybody likes him much." She sighed.

"You're right nobody does, you deserve much better, but don't let me interrupt, go on then what?"

"Well he asked if we could hang out in my room and listen to some music, I said sure, I mean we had been up here a million times before and nothing ever happened."

Yeah but you two weren't alone before, I thought but didn't say , I swear to God if he forced her into anything I will cut his dick off.

"Then what happened?" I'm gritting my teeth for fear of what I was about to hear.

"Well, we sorta started, uh you know making out and he told me that since we had been going out so long, that it was time for us to do it." She was almost hysterical now, and I was having a hard time understanding her.

Oh fuck, this is just not my day, how do I deal with this?

"OK, Buffy, you should never have to do anything you don't want to just because an asshole tells you that it's time."

I took a deep breath "Buffy, luv, tell me at least you were safe."

"Don't worry, nothing happened." She cried.

"Ok sweetheart, so I'm confused, want to clue me in on the problem?"

"Well, I kind of agreed, sometimes I feel like I'm the only 17 year old virgin in the world."

"You're not, I promise, but go on."

"Well we got undressed and god this is so embarrassing, and he started touching me, but Spike, then he just stopped and told me that I wasn't turning him on, that I wasn't sexy enough, that my boobs are too small; you name it, he said it and then he got up and dressed and ran out the door."

"Spike why would he do that to me?" "He said that he was going to have to go grovel to Cordelia now, she might be a bitch, but at least she's hot."

Ok this fucker needs to be taught some manners; On one hand I'm beyond thrilled that Buffy did not have sex with him, but how dare him, come into our house, convince her to give him her virginity and then tell her that she's not sexy enough to fuck.

I was also at a complete loss as to how to deal with this situation;

"Buffy, why did you agree to sleep with him?" "You only get one first time, what has he ever done to deserve yours?"

"I don't know" She said quietly.

"Please tell me that you weren't going to do that because you're tired of being a virgin." I begged.

"No, it's not like that, I think that it was more like, I wanted to know what it was like, not just the sex but to feel loved by a guy."

"Sweetie, I'm a guy, so I know what I'm talking about here, just because a guy sleeps with you, doesn't mean he loves you." I was thinking about my behavior tonight now.

"I'm not naïve enough to tell you that you need to wait for marriage, but baby at least wait for someone that deserves it and loves you no matter what."

"I know who I want to be with, but they don't want me." She whimpered.

"Buffy, I'm sure that's not true, so if there is someone that you really care about why were you wasting your time with Riley?"

"Because this guy is older and he just thinks of me as some kid." She sighed; at least she was calming down now.

She had better not be talking about my brother, because I know him, he would sleep with her in a heartbeat if she asked.

"Buffy, I need to ask you a question, you're not talking about Angel are you?"

"God no Spike, I mean he's hot and everything, but no, definitely not Angel."

"Thank God" I hadn't meant to say that out loud but I had.

I was completely exhausted now and all of my horrible fantasies from earlier in the day were long forgotten after this.

Since she seemed to be feeling better, I decided to head to bed, I reached out to give her a hug; she rested her head on my chest and whispered "it's you."

"What did you say?" Bloody hell, it was rare that I reverted back to my British slang, but I think that this occasion called for it.

"It's you Spike, I want you." She said.

"Buffy, luv, you have no idea what you're saying, please take it back." I begged her.

"Sweetheart, you are upset, you've been through hell the past few months, you don't mean this." "You think it's me, because I'm all that you have now."

"No Spike, it's not like that at all, I've known since I was 15 that I wanted you; please don't treat me like a little kid and say that I don't know what I want."

"Shit, Buffy" I moaned, because God help me, I want her too, but I can't.

"We can't do this." I tried to protest.

"Yes we can, nobody will ever know, please Spike , show me what it feels like to be loved.

Those words went straight to my crotch and I knew then that I was going to burn in hell, because I couldn't deny either of us.

I knew though that I had to put the breaks on this fast; I had been drinking quite a lot tonight and I knew that between the alcohol and my very stressful day, that I wouldn't be able to give her what she deserves and what I want so badly.

"Buffy, love not tonight" She started to argue, but I stopped her with what I said next: "Today has just been kind of rough for me and I have had too much to drink to do this properly, but I will make you a promise, take the night and think about what you're asking, if you are still 100 percent sure about this tomorrow; I will make love to you after the party tomorrow night."

"But I'm sure now and God I feel so well I can't describe what I'm feeling, but it's sort of like I'm going to explode if you don't touch me now."

She fisted her hands in my hair and began kissing me, I used my tongue to gently pry her lips open; begging for permission to enter her mouth; Immediately our tongues began battling for dominance; she then climbed onto my lap and began grinding herself against my cock; fuck now it responds.

Jesus she's naked under her robe; I pulled her down harder to give her more friction; I was still determined not to make love to her tonight, but I decided that it would be cruel to just leave her like this.

I untied the belt that held her robe together and slowly pulled it from her shoulders.

I broke our kiss long enough for me to truly look at her; I almost came on the spot; she is bloody stunning. Christ she is even waxed bare.

I laid her down gently and continued kissing her softly; I wasn't going to rush her.

"Buffy, luv, show me how you like to be touched." I said while taking her hand and guiding it southward.

"I don't know, I've never really been…." "Shh sweet girl, just show me how you touch yourself, it's ok, don't be embarrassed."

"Spike I've never even done that." a beautiful blush lit up her face.

How in the hell is it possible that she's that innocent?

"It's ok sweet girl, I've got you, let me take care of you."

All reservations were gone the minute I took her breast in my mouth, gently sucking her nipple between my teeth and biting down softly.

"Ugh yes that feels so good, please don't stop." She whimpered.

Man if she thinks that feels good, she's in for a big surprise.

I started trailing my hands up and down her sides, never letting go of her breast.

"Spike please" She begged thrusting her hips upwards in order for me to touch her.

"Relax baby, I'm getting there, just lay back and let me make you feel good."

I knew that the anticipation had to be killing her, but that's part of the fun.

Finally I couldn't take it any more, I had to touch her. I slid my hands down her flat abdomen and finally reached the apex between her thighs.

Jesus, even before I touched her I could tell that she was drenched. There was no way that this was going to end before I got a taste.

"Here baby, spread your legs a little for me, let me see you."

I spread her legs and moved to where I was kneeling between them.

"God Buffy, you're so beautiful."

I reached down and began gently rubbing her folds; "Buffy, you've got to promise me that if I do something that you don't like or makes you uncomfortable, or even if you just want to stop, you'll tell me."

"I promise" She moaned, so far so good she likes this.

I began rubbing slow circles on her clit, I heard her gasp for breath and felt her begin to tremble beneath my hand. Holy fuck she's responsive I knew that this wasn't going to take long.

"Yes Spike, that feels so good." "You like that do you luv? " I asked her giving her an evil grin.

I then slowly then inserted one finger and then a second into her dripping hole.

"God damn Buffy even around my fingers you're so fucking tight and so hot."

"Baby, I've got to taste you, will you let me?" I pleaded with her.

"Spike, you don't have to do that, isn't it kind of yucky?"

Damn she's adorable.

"Baby, I swear that there's nothing yucky about it, please I want to taste you, I will stop if you don't like it."

"Uh, ok, but you really don't have to."

"Yes, I really do" I told her and bent her legs so that her feet were laying flat on the bed.

I was so hard that it was painful and I wanted nothing more than to bury myself deep inside of her, but I couldn't. So I slid my body down the bed to have better access and giving myself a bit of desperately needed friction.

I popped the buttons on my button fly jeans before they cut off all circulation and my dick sprang out of my jeans. I gave myself a couple of good firm pumps before I attacked her pussy with my mouth.

Jesus, if I thought her mouth was sweet that was nothing compared to her pussy; I wanted to devour her. I have never in my life tasted anything that could compare.

"Fuck sweetheart, you taste so good, tell me you like this, I want you to come on my mouth, I don't want to waste a drop"

I plunged my tongue deep inside of her and began fucking her with my mouth, just like my fantasy from earlier.

"Spike, Ungh Oh God, don't stop, please don't fucking stop." She moaned

I could feel her inner walls trembling around me and I knew it wouldn't be long now.

I removed my hand from cock and went back to paying proper attention to her clit.

That did it, she raised her head off of the bed and screamed "Yes oh my god yes." He hands were fisted in my hair and she began pulling hard. Immediately I could feel her come undone around me. I started slowing all my ministrations to try to bring her down gently.

A minute later she was still trembling and breathing very hard.

I needed to get out of there, I was about to loose control of myself and I couldn't do that in front of her; but I couldn't just get up and leave her either.

"Buffy, luv, are you ok?" I asked her.

"Oh Spike that was so amazing, wow just wow, I never knew anything could feel that good."

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it." I said chuckling, mentally giving myself a high five for pleasing her.

"Buffy, I need to step out for a minute, I'll be back in a few to check on you ok, luv?"

"Uh, ok, sure, but Spike you could let me take care of that for you." She grinned.

A/N: There you go, I promised you a long chapter this time and I'm sure that the next will be as long, it's probably going to be three or four days, but I will do my best to hurry it up. There's lots more fun to be had and maybe not just for these two.

I


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks so much for hanging in with me on this; I had wanted to post a chapter yesterday, but unfortunately was much too involved with a cause very close to my heart, I couldn't tear myself away from the goings on to do anything else.

Oh and of course, I own none of this.

**Chapter 4**

"Uh Spike, you could let me take care of that for you."

I couldn't do that could I?

"Buffy, that's ok luv, I can take care of myself." I told her, but her next words almost brought me to my knees.

"Like this morning in the shower?" She asked.

"What did you say, how did you know about that?" I asked, suddenly terrified. She had heard me somehow, damn it was I that loud, how much had she heard?

"When I woke up this morning you were gone, I thought that you had gone back to your room, my eyes were still swollen from crying and I wanted to wash my face." "I'm sorry, I know that I should have left when I heard that you were in the shower, but I thought that I could get out before you knew that I was there." "I was about to turn around and leave when I heard you."

Oh fuck, I groaned.

"You called out my name." She said softly.

"Buffy, that was wrong on so many levels, I'm sorry that you heard that, and I'm sorry that I did it."

"Why, if you hadn't then I wouldn't have known that you want me too, this wouldn't have happened."

"This shouldn't have happened luv." I told her while trying to convince myself of the same thing.

"Didn't you like it Spike?" "Did I turn you off too?" She asked me looking heartbroken.

"Buffy no luv, so totally opposite, but you should be with someone your own age, not an old man." I told her, both of us dancing around the even bigger elephant in the room."

"You're not old, and guys my age are idiots." Well she had me there.

"Please Spike I want you, please help me make you feel good, like you did me."

I groaned as my dick took on a life of its' own again; The thought of her tiny little hands wrapped around me or even better imagining her taking me in her mouth , made me want to throw her down and fuck her into next week.

"Spike please, I want to" She said to me and I could tell by looking into her emerald eyes she was speaking the truth.

One look into those eyes and I was gone; I quickly toed off my boots and removed the rest of my clothes.

I stood there letting her get used to the sight of my body.

She licked her lips and of course my dick responded to that too.

"Buffy are you sure luv?" I needed to know that she wasn't going to change her mind.

"Are they always that big?" She whispered so softly I almost didn't hear her.

" 's not that big pet." I told her, but I was pretty proud of my endowment.

"Bigger than Riley" She said.

Part of me want to laugh but instead of laughing I kind of snapped at her; "When you're here with me kitten, you're not to be talking about that wanker, do you understand me luv?" "If you want to be with me then be with me, not somebody else." "won't have you makin comparisons"

"I'm sorry Spike, it's just you kind of took me by surprise, I didn't know that they were this big."

I instantly felt bad about the way that I acted, where had the jealousy come from?

" 's ok luv, m sorry too." I bent down to kiss her lightly.

"Can I touch you?" She asked shyly.

I crawled into her bed and took her hand "touch away luv."

Immediately she wrapped her tiny hand around me, she didn't move, she was just becoming accustomed to it.

" 's ok luv, it won't bite" "grab me a little harder." I wrapped my hand around hers and showed her how much pressured to give.

"You're going to have to show me what to do?"

I started moving our hands up and down, showing her how I like it.

I let her hand go and began thrusting my hips upwards, encouraging her to increase her tempo.

"Yeah, 's it luv, just like that." I can't even imagine being inside her, her hand felt so fucking good.

"Spike can I taste you?" Fuck me raw, she wants to give me head? I almost lost it then just at her words.

"Hell yeah, but you don't have to pet, this is bleedin fantastic, I'm not going to last long."

I guided her other hand and showed her how to massage my balls, I could feel the tightening in my stomach already.

She lowered her head and slowly took my head in her hot little mouth;

"Mmm, yeah jus like that, now try to take more of it luv." I used my hand to gently push head further down.

"Fuck yes, Christ your mouth is hot, that's it kitten go as far as you can."

She surprised me by taking more of me than I thought she could.

"Buffy, swallow baby, breathe through your nose and swallow around me."

She complied and I knew that I was almost done.

"Use your teeth sweetheart, lightly, yeah just like that scrape me with them."

"Oh fuck" "Buffy stop" I warned her.

She didn't let up, she seemed to be enjoying this as much as I was.

"Buffy, now baby," She just shook her head no; does that mean?

It was too late to do anything about it anyway, I let go. She greedily took everything that I had to give and didn't waste a drop.

She let me go and wiped her mouth as I tried to make my brain function again.

"Was that ok?" She asked with a sweet smile on her face.

I just nodded my head, for some reason I still couldn't form words.

After a few minutes of silence, I dozed off, I really hadn't meant to fall asleep with her again, but considering what we had just shared, I guess that just sleeping was no big deal.

I woke the next morning to the ringing of my cell phone, shit I feel like hell and how many people are coming over today?

I looked at the screen and saw that it was Angel; "Good morning sunshine, how are you feeling?" He asked brightly.

"Piss off" I grumble

"I see somebody's British is showing, did you have a rough night?"

"What do you want Angel?" I asked very close to losing my temper.

I grabbed my clothes and walked into my bedroom, closing the door behind me, she's sleeping very soundly, but as I learned last night that can change in a heartbeat.

Oh God, last night, what had I done and furthermore what had I promised?

I groaned audibly;

"I was just wondering what time you wanted Darla and I there to deliver her gift."

"What time is it now?" I asked, I still haven't really managed to pry my eyes open enough to look at a clock. "10:45 man, damn how much did you have to drink last night, no wonder things weren't working for Faith." He laughed at me.

"Fuck you" was my brilliant comeback.

"Wait did you say 10:45?" I was suddenly awake now. .

"Yeah why?" "I'll call you back" I threw the phone down and rushed into Buffy's room. Xander, Willow and Anya were supposed to be here at 10:30 to take her out for a birthday breakfast.

I ran into her room, having taken the time to throw my jeans on at least "Buffy wake up luv, it's 10:45, come on get up, your friends were supposed to be here a while ago."

She suddenly sat up and she looked as afraid as I was; "Go get in the shower sweetheart, I'll go see if they're already here."

She picked up her robe and threw it on and made her way to the shower stopping to kiss me sweetly on the way out; "Spike" she said before reaching the door.

"Yeah luv?" I asked "200 percent" was her simple response.

"Oh fuck me." I groaned before walking downstairs.

At once I heard noise downstairs before I even reached the landing.

I knew that Willow had a key and apparently this morning they used it.

I ran my hands through my hair and headed into the kitchen.

"Morning Spike" Xander said; "Where's the buffster?"

"I think that she's in the shower, how long have you guys been here?"

"Oh just long enough to figure out that nobody was up yet, I hope that you don't mind but we made coffee." Willow said

"No, that's actually perfect, thanks." I told her sincerely; it appeared that we were fine.

"Spike, do you always walk around dressed like that, because if you do I might have to spend more time here" "Ayn" Xander yelled at the girl for her bluntness.

I looked down and realized that I didn't have a shirt on, and then checked to make sure that I had buttoned my fly, I had at least all but the top button.

"No never, but I overslept this morning and I had to wake Buffy up, I guess that she was up late last night too." There let them think that Riley was here late.

"Thanks for the coffee, I'm going to get dressed." I told them.

I had arranged for them to take her out for a couple of hours, so that I could pick up the cake and couple of other things that she had wanted and to have Angel and Darla bring the car by.

I found my phone where I had thrown it and called Angel back, now that I had caffeine in my system I was feeling much better.

I arranged for them to meet me at the house in a little over an hour. I just had time to take a shower and run to the bakery.

I went by the insurance agency and made sure that the paperwork was finished so that she could drive her car, I picked up her cake, it was perfect for her, all pink and purple and girly.

Finally I was home, and Angel and Darla had pulled up with the car. I had Willow promise to call me right before they got here so we could all be outside when she saw her present. I really hope that I did the right thing.

I couldn't understand why but after I received Willow's call I became very nervous, what if I did the wrong thing, what if she doesn't like it, when did I become such a git, when did my slang come back full force?

All of these questions were running through my head, I realized when they pulled into the driveway that I was holding my breath.

Snap out of it, I told myself, afraid that everyone would notice my acting weird.

I saw that they had blindfolded her before helping her out of the car; breathe, relax, she's a girl of course she'll love it you idiot, I told myself.

I walk up to her and grab her hand to bring her to her new car; I had to stop myself from pushing her away, come on, you touch her all of the time in front of them, it will look weird if you don't now.

I wrapped one arm around her and with the other hand removed the blindfold; Hmm, I wonder if she…._stop that shit now, _I tell myself.

I saw her eyes widen in surprise, it was a couple of minutes before she could say anything: "Well?" I ask. "Oh my god, is this really for me?" she asked.

"It's all yours, sweetheart." I kissed her on the top of her head and smiled at her.

"Oh wow, I don't know what to say, just thank you, thank you so much, I love it." She walked around and got into the car, I stopped her before she had a chance to close the door though; "Luv, there's something you need to know first."

"What is it?" please don't let her hate me for this, "Sweetheart, I traded in the SUV, are you ok with that?"

"Yeah, I'm ok, I didn't want to drive that car anyway, it would have been too hard, so don't worry, I'm fine."

"Can I take you for a drive around the block real quick?" She asked;

"Don't you want to take one of your friends?" Since this car was the Mini-cooper Coupe it was a 2 seater.

"I don't want to choose between them, you gave me this so let me drive you, pleeeeze?" She knows I can't resist her when she says that.

"Ok luv, but a quick one, we can't leave your guests waiting that would be rude."

"Guys go ahead inside and change if you want, we'll be back in a few minutes." She promised.

I climbed into the passenger seat and buckled up, she backed out and pulled onto Rovello Drive, after driving a block she pulled into an abandoned parking lot.

"Buffy, luv are you ok? Is something wrong?" I asked.

She wasn't saying anything, "Buffy, talk to me sweetheart." I begged her.

"I'm fine Spike, I just needed a minute away." She said.

"I understand sweetie, if you need me to we can send everyone home."

"They'll understand luv."

"I doubt it" She said softly.

"Of course they would. Why would you think that they wouldn't?" I asked.

"Because the reason that I want them to leave is so that I can do this." She then attacked my mouth with hers.

I swear it was an involuntary reaction, I just couldn't help myself, I fisted my hands in her hair, pulling her deeper into the kiss, when she began rubbing my cock I moaned into her mouth.

"Buffy, please baby, we can't do this now."

"Spike, I just wanted to thank you properly." I somehow managed to pull myself away from her. "Buffy, look at me, you owe me nothing, do you understand me?"

"I know that, that's not what I was saying at all, I just wanted to kiss you, you know me and words not so mixy sometimes."

"Come on sweetheart, let's get back before they send out a search party."

"Thank you for everything, I want you to know that I do appreciate it all so much."

"You're welcome baby." I gave her one more kiss before we went back.

Have I mentioned how much trouble I'm in?

We got back to the house and heard everyone in the back yard, we went up to our rooms to change into swimsuits, and soon we had joined the others.

After I got a look at Buffy in the suit that she had chosen, it was me that wanted to send everyone home; it was a tiny purple bikini that left absolutely nothing to the imagination.

"What are you doin to me luv?" I didn't know I was possibly going to get through the afternoon like this.

"Buffy is that the suit that you bought this morning?" Willow asked, she had a concerned look on her face.

They went swimsuit shopping this morning, so this was intentional.

"Yeah, why is something wrong with it, you told me you liked it."

"No it's uh very nice" "I was just curious."

I looked at Xander, he really needed to wipe the drool of his chin, and his eyes were so glassy that he looked like he had just smoked a whole bag of weed.

Forget it whelp, you don't stand a chance in hell; I wanted to say.

I heard Angel next me groaning and saw him not so discreetly trying to adjust his swim trunks;

"Don't even fucking think about it" I growled at him menacingly.

Apparently Darla chose in that moment to become observant because she slapped him on the head and rolled over onto her stomach to sun her back.

My trunks were also becoming very uncomfortable, I decided that a swim was exactly what I needed; maybe the cool water would help me out of my situation.

The second that I hit the water my mind began to break out of its' lust filled haze. Get it together you're dangerously close to losing it in front of everyone; I told myself.

The rest of the afternoon passed without incident, the women spent most of it sunning and the men pretty much stayed in the pool, I'm pretty sure that was largely in part due to Buffy and her choice of attire.

As evening approached we decided to grill out before we went in for cake and presents, thankfully Buffy had decided to shower and put some clothes on. She came out wearing an adorable little sundress, it was the picture of innocence, she is such a contradiction.

Once we had begun eating, I noticed that Buffy had grabbed a beer from the cooler; I arched my eyebrow trying to get my point across that if she was drinking there would be no way I would touch her tonight.

"What?" She asked me, I just got up and walked into the house presumably to throw my trash away.

She followed me of course, I knew that she would.

"What's the matter?" She asked. This is the first time that I had been alone with her since we had gotten back from taking her car for a spin.

"What were you playing at with that scrap of fabric that you called a swimsuit?" I asked."I got it for you, didn't you like it?" She asked.

"Course I did, but so did Angel and Xander, a little too much."

She reached up and started running her hands through my hair and said "so what, as long as you liked it." She began rubbing one hand up and down my chest and abs.

"Buffy stop it now, somebody could walk in here, and throw the fucking beer away." I hissed.

"Why, you've let me have them before." She pouted.

I leaned in to whisper in her ear "If you think that I'm going to lay one finger on you if you're drinking, you've got another thing coming."

I hated to begrudge her a beer, I've sure as hell been tossing them back lately, but she needed to make a choice, especially since she wanted her first time, I had to know that is all her and not some alcohol.

Apparently it wasn't much of a decision, she thrust her beer into one of my hands and grabbed the other and directed it under the hem of her dress.

Good God, she's not wearing any panties.

"Buffy luv, are you trying to kill me here?' I moaned.

She just smiled and asked "how long until everybody goes home?" before she grabbed a bottle of water and skipped off.

I walked back outside and saw that everyone was gathered together chatting away. It was taking every ounce of restraint that I had to keep from tossing them all out on their ass; especially after I sat and had to witness Darla sitting in Angel's lap grinding her ass onto his crotch.

"Could you two please try to control yourselves?" I said.

"What hey if you want we could call Faith over." He offered.

"No thanks and could you please shut the hell up?"

But the damage had been done, Buffy had heard him. I saw the tears well up in her eyes; "Thanks a lot asshole." I said.

"Buffy" I said softly. She refused to even look at me.

"Buffy can I talk to you inside luv?" I asked her.

Everybody was suddenly paying attention to us, shit, I just hope that they assumed that I was trying to move on from Joyce after my dumbass brothers' comment.

"No." She said, I could tell that she was fighting tears.

"Come with me now Buffy." I said more firmly.

She stood up and began to follow me inside, I knew that she was hurt and it was killing me, I needed to fix this.

"Upstairs, now." I told her without even looking back.

As soon as we entered her room, her tears began falling uncontrollably.

"Buffy luv, it's not what you think." I told her.

"Then what is it Spike?" "What happened she wouldn't give you enough last night and then when you came home and found me being the silly little girl, you decided that I was fair game too?"

"Buffy, you know it's not like that at all."

"Then what is it like Spike, please tell me, because the way I see it, I'm throwing myself at you, but apparently I need to stand in line."

"Buffy, after what you heard yesterday in the shower I freaked out." "I was disgusted with myself for thinking of you like that." "I shouldn't think of you like that, but God help me, I do."

"So I called Angel yesterday, and asked him to meet me for some beers last night, I told him that I needed to get out of the house and Buffy, I told him that I needed to get laid."

"I tried to tell myself, if I got out and got some, I wouldn't think of you anymore." "He and Darla brought a friend of hers along."

"So what you fucked her and still wanted more?" She asked me angrily.

"No Buffy, nothing happened, she tried touching me, she sat in my lap, she was throwing herself at me I couldn't have been less interested." "No matter what she did I could only see you, I'm sorry it's so wrong, but Buffy, I didn't lay one hand on her."

"I gave excuses to Angel, like being too drunk, too tired and just not ready, but it was her, I just couldn't do it."

"So nothing happened?" She sniffled.

"Nothing happened, at first I thought it was the alcohol, but it didn't take me long to figure out that it wasn't."

"Buffy, I won't lie to you; part of me wishes that I could have gone through with it, because this between us isn't right, but I can't help how I feel, I do want you."

"I want you too Spike, now, please make everyone go home." She begged.

"It won't be long luv," I told her before taking her in my arms to kiss her.

Blissfully unaware of the person standing outside the door.

It seemed that once I gave voice to what I was feeling a fire was ignited deep within side me; I had to touch her and likewise I have to feel her touch.

"Buffy, we have to go back downstairs, luv." I complained.

"Can't you just make up something, say I'm not feeling well, something?"

"You know that I can't do that, they came to spend the day with you, they brought you gifts, come on luv."

We came down and saw that everyone was inside; The girls were cleaning up the kitchen and Angel and Xander were looking for a sporting event on the telly.

"Everything ok?" Angel asked when he noticed us.

"Fine" I said.

"Yeah, well, sorry about that, you know I've always had a big mouth." He said with a strange look on his face.

"No sense staten the obvious." I said.

I told Buffy, to sit and I was going to get the others, I really was ready for this part of the evening to be over.

When we came back in the room I noticed my brother giving Buffy the 3rd degree; What the hell is he doing?

"So Buffy, is there anything new going on in your life?"

"No not really, same old you know." She answered.

"Have you met any new guys lately, because you know it's not right that you shouldn't have someone, it's not cool to be doing nothing but hanging out with your stepfather all of the time." I swear to God he emphasized the word stepfather. What is he playin at?

I interrupted that conversation, this was getting into dangerous waters.

"So how about cake?" Everyone followed me into the dining room where I had placed it earlier.

I unboxed it and Buffy loved it, she went on and on about the colors and how pretty it was and she didn't even want to cut it, she was so cute.

"So how about presents now?" Anya asked. God bless her.

Buffy became very excited, in some ways she's very mature, but in others she's still very much a little girl and in some ways I'm a fucking monster.

"So Buffy, you got a car, anything else special that you want for your birthday?" Angel asked.

"No, not really, I'm good." She smiled."My gift first" said Xander, Buffy opened up the box and inside was a necklace, it was silver with a heart dangling from the chain, it was sweet, but sorry man, you still don't stand a chance I thought smugly.

"Thanks Xand it's beautiful" She said giving him a hug.

He looked like he had just won the lottery, poor kid.

"Mine next" said Willow handing Buffy a larger wrapped box. Inside was a photo album, inside the album were photos of her and her friends, pictures of Joyce, pictures of the three of us together, pictures of her and I together and even some photos that I had taken of her. It was amazing.

"Oh my gosh Wills this is amazing thank you." She said hugging her friend.

"It's lovely red, thank you." I said.

"Uh, you're welcome, Buffy, I just want to say that no matter what I will always be here for you and you can talk to me about anything, I may not always understand, but I will try." I could have sworn she was looking at me the whole time. Hmm paranoid much.

"Oh now time for mine" Anya said handing Buffy a pink gift bag. "Oh and before I forget here are some batteries."

I think that everyone was worried about this gift, Anya is a sweet girl, but she tends to have a one track mind, always on sex.

Buffy took a peek in the bag and quickly began blushing.

"Um, yeah, uh, thanks Anya, I really don't know what to say." She stuttered.

"Yeah well it's the top of the line, I have the same one and haven't managed to wear it out yet."

I was kind of at a loss here, Buffy was speechless and I was right along with her.

Fortunately Darla stepped in to save the day, "Here Buffy, happy birthday, this is from Angel and I" It appeared to be a card, inside were two 100 dollar bills.

"Wow guys, thanks so much, I don't know what to say."

"Just say that you'll consider what I said about getting out sometime, call me and I can take you out and show you a good time." Angel said.

I was pissed, maybe I was reading to much into it because Darla didn't seem to think that there was anything behind it, but I know him better than she does.

"So buffster, how about the four of us going to the movies tonight?" Xander asked.

"You know, if it's ok I'm thinking not tonight, I'm kind of beat." She said.

"But it's only 7:00" Willow said.

"I know, but I didn't sleep too well last night and with all of the sun and everything today, I think that I'm going to call it an early night."

"It's ok Buffy, I'm sure that you're anxious to go upstairs and try out the present that I gave you, orgasms are very relaxing you know." Anya said.

Unfortunately I had just taken a sip of my beer and I began choking.

"Ayn, please try to tone it down some, I'm sure that the last thing that Buffy is worried about right now is sex, is it Buffy?" Xander said cluelessly.

Nice try whelp, I thought.

Willow kept looking at Buffy and I, and I know that I'm not imagining things, but she at least didn't say anything on the subject.

"Guys, can you drop it please, I'm sure that the last thing that Buffy wants to discuss around her stepfather is her sex life." Angel said.

Again with the stepfather thing, he is so dead.

"So Spike, since Buffy is calling it an early night, how about heading to The Bronze with Darla and I?" Angel asked.

"Actually, I have work that I need to catch up on, so thanks but no thanks."

"Aww come on" Darla pouted, "I would love to be seen with two hot men."

"Some other time ok pet?" I said.

"Well Buffy, I guess if you don't want to hang tonight, we'll just be going then." Willow said.

"Thanks guys, for everything, maybe we can do the movies tomorrow ok?"

"Thanks for having us Spike." Anya said.

"Any time" I said while thinking any time but tonight.

Buffy hugged her friends goodbye and I watched them walk out to their car. I breathed a sigh of relief once they pulled out of the driveway. I turned to walk back inside and noticed that Angel and Darla had both grabbed a beer and we sitting on the couch flipping the channels.

What the hell? Why is it, tonight of all nights, that everyone thinks that we need babysitters? Have we been obvious? Has someone seen something like my hard on I got when I saw her in her bikini or when we came in earlier and she was rubbing my chest, I'm so ready to ravish her and I can't get rid of my idiot brother and his girl.

"Thought you were going to The Bronze" I muttered.

"It's still early, we thought we would hang with you for a while if that's ok, or do you have other plans?" He said suggestively.

Ok, now I know that he at least suspects something, I've got to play it cool here, if I insist that he leave he's going to know, but God Damn this is bullshit. Cock blocking bastard.

" 's fine, I was gonna have another drink before I started working anyway."

I grabbed a beer and tried to make the best of this situation. I saw Buffy give me a look, I didn't know what to say.

I plopped down on the couch and tried to make myself comfortable and they chose a movie that they had "both been dying to see". They were curled up with Darla in his lap, I was on the other end of the couch with Buffy laying down on the loveseat.

They turned off the lights, it's a horror movie, so of course the lights had to go, and before the opening credits had even finished they were going at it on my couch, Angel even has his hands up Darla's skirt and she was moaning.

"OK enough." I shouted "If that's what you two want to do that's fine, but bloody well do it somewhere else." "In case you haven't noticed Buffy is here and I have work to do, so please get the hell out."

"Sorry man, didn't know you were so sensitive and considering the present Anya gave Buffy, I doubt we were doing anything that she isn't familiar with."

"Darla was about a minute away from getting off, even I could tell, in my opinion that was pretty fucking rude."

"Guys, I'm going to bed, I've had enough for today." "See you later."

Buffy said before heading up the stairs.

"Come on babe, my brother has a stick up his arse and we all know why, he's just mad because I'm getting some and he's not, let's go."

They walked out the door without so much as a goodbye, that's ok though good riddance.

I finished my beer and locked the door, before heading upstairs. I went and took a quick shower and brushed my teeth, not bothering to get dressed, I just wrapped a towel around my waist and made my way to Buffy's room.

Her door was closed so I knocked lightly, I could hear music through the door and the sound of moaning.

I walked in and saw that she was naked and touching herself.

Fuck that's hot, I just closed the door behind me and stalked over to her bed; I climbed in, dropping my towel in the process and said "Naughty girl, somebody's started without me."

A/N

Ok so were almost there, tell me what you think.

Also, who was at the door listening? Was it Angel, Willow maybe, or possibly even Darla. Let me know who you think it was.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

Thanks so much to all of you that are reading this story; I love the feedback that I am receiving and am so glad that you are enjoying it.

And of course unfortunately I still don't own any of this except for the wallpaper on my desktop of a half naked Spike.

Also as a side note: I started reading some of the stories posted on here yesterday, when I happened to run across a one shot written some time ago where Spike is Buffy's stepfather, but he is married to Cecily; I can't remember who the author was, but in case you see this, I had not seen that story before I started this, any similarities are completely coincidental.

**Chapter 5**

**? POV:**

I knew it; so many things had just seemed strange lately. I couldn't help but notice how dependant Buffy and Spike had become on each other lately, I assumed that it was because of Joyce's death, but I had my suspicions.

When I heard them in Buffy's room earlier at first I couldn't believe my ears, but obviously they weren't very concerned about anyone hearing them, the moans coming from both of them were unmistakable.

When I heard Spike tell her how much he wants her and Buffy talking about throwing herself at him, my first instinct was to call them out on it and threaten to call the cops; but then my mind began working on ways that I could use this to my benefit. Surely if they knew that someone was on to them, they would be more than willing to do whatever it takes to insure my silence.

**SPOV:**

"Naughty girl, somebody's started without me." I leaned down to whisper in her ear.

She was so caught up in what she was doing, I don't think that she even noticed me walk into the room.

"Uh, Spike, I was just….." She had turned bright red and was fumbling for an excuse as to what she was doing.

"I know what you were just doing." I told her and then took her hand and guided it towards my mouth, slowly sucking each digit into my mouth one by one taking my time to savor her juices.

Once I was satisfied that there was nothing left for me, I took her hand and placed it back on its' original spot using my hand to encourage her to continue touching herself.

"Don't stop luv, I want to watch you bring yourself off."

"Spike, it's embarrassing" She cried.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, 's natural an sexy as hell, come on kitten, let me watch you."

"But you said that you were going to…." She argued

"And I will, more than once, but I wanna watch you first."

I watched as he fingers slowly began circling her swollen bundle of nerves;

I spread her legs a little wider so that I could see better and began kneeling between her legs, I took my painfully swollen cock in my hand and began stroking it in perfect rhythm to her ministrations.

"Ungh, yes, oh god yes" She began whimpering.

"That's it sweet girl, you're almost there, just let go" I encouraged her.

"Spike, want you, need you," She cried.

I took two of my fingers and inserted them deep inside her dripping hole. I pulled back when I felt her barrier, I wasn't going to take it like this; I curled them inside and was instantly stroking that sweet spot deep inside her.

Almost immediately I felt her walls trembling around my fingers and finally she came undone with a scream.

"Oh My God" She said while trying to get her breathing under control.

I just smirked at her, "enjoy that luv?"

"Smartass" She snapped.

"Buffy sweetheart, tell me you're on some kind of protection."

"I'm on the pill, have been for a while."

Somebody must really like me, or I'm one lucky bastard.

I crawled on top of her once she had come down a little more, and began kissing her tenderly; I really want to do right by her.

I began kissing my way down her body, paying special attention to juncture between her neck and shoulder. Something about that part of a woman is just so sexy, I couldn't resist giving her a little bite taking extra care to insure that I didn't leave a mark.

He moan confirmed what I already knew, Buffy is the kind of girl that won't mind a little pain with her pleasure.

I continued allowing my mouth to worship every inch of her body, latching on to her breast, sucking her hardened nub between my teeth and giving it a little love bite.

Immediately she began trying to rub her thighs together, but this time I wasn't going to allow it.

I spread her legs further apart with my knees.

"Spike please" She whined.

"Please what, luv?" I was purposely being obtuse, I wanted her to be aching for me before I brought her the relief that she was seeking.

"You know, please, just do it."

"It?" I arched my scared eyebrow. I want her to say it.

"You, you, you are such an ass" She complained.

I couldn't help myself I love teasing her.

"Buffy, luv, just tell me what you want, and I will do it, but you have to be specific here." I may be taking this a little too far, but it was so easy.

I started worshiping her with my mouth again, trailing kisses from her breasts down her stomach.

"I want you in me please." She said, close, but not close enough.

I complied "sort of " at any rate, by inserting one finger into her; not deeply enough to do her any good, but I am going to make her say it.

"No" was her reply.

"Tell me what you want sweetheart, I want to hear you tell me what you want."

"Fine!" she huffed, "you want to hear me say it, fine, fuck me now Spike."

I had no idea that hearing her say that was going to make my brain melt, it took me a minute to gather my thoughts and remember what I was supposed to be doing.

"That's all that I needed to hear luv, now was that so hard?" I smirked.

I lined myself up with her opening, trying to remind myself to calm down and take this slowly. I can't hurt her.

I started slowly pushing myself into her, I was pretty sure that the heat coming from her was going to burn me alive.

I leaned in to kiss her, promising to be as gentle as possible.

I felt myself reach her barrier and took a deep breath, "Buffy are you sure sweetheart?" I asked.

She just nodded and I saw the sincerity in her green eyes.

"OK baby" I was holding her head in my hands, with a kiss and a strong thrust of my hips, I found myself buried to the hilt deep inside of her.

I watched her face for a sign of pain and I saw a single tear fall from one of her eyes.

I stilled all motions, trying to give her time to become accustomed to the feeling and also so that I wouldn't make an idiot out of myself.

She was so hot and so tight; I had only been with one other virgin before and I sure as hell don't remember it feeling like this.

"Buffy, are you ok?"

Instead of answering me, she began thrusting her hips trying to get me to move within her.

"Buffy, relax, let's take this slow ok luv?" I begged.

I knew that women's first experiences were usually not that great and I was determined to make this as good for her as I possibly could.

Slowly I began moving my hips as gently as possible, I knew that she wasn't really ready yet because all of a sudden she was pretty dry.

I started manipulating her clit with my fingers, instantly I felt a rush of her fluids and she began writhing beneath me.

"Oh yes" She moaned and I began pouring more power into my thrusts.

"Spike," She said, I had no idea of what she wanted and I'm not so sure that she did either.

I pushed her knees up to her chest and began withdrawing just to plow back into her, each time with a little more force.

I knew that I wasn't going to last long. "Buffy feels so fucking good luv, not going to hold on much longer"

My tempo was increasing with each stroke and when I began to feel the tightening in my balls, I knew that it was over. There was no way I was going to be able to hold this off.

If her moans and breathing were any indication though she wasn't far behind, I reached down between us and began rubbing her swollen bundle of nerves and that did it. I could feel her walls clamp down on my aching cock; pulling me over the edge with her.

After her trembling stopped and he breathing began to slow, I pulled out of her completely and collapsed onto the bed beside her, pulling her to me so that I could hold her.

I began stroking her hair, I couldn't keep my hands off of her, hell I think I began spouting poetry off at her; I think that I had forgotten how good sex could be.

And then the remorse kicked in; How could I have done this to her? How could I have moved past Joyce so easily, especially in favor of her teenage daughter? The same daughter that I had helped raise.

It's official I'm not a man, I'm a monster. Somebody should run a stake through my heart, that's probably the only way that you could kill me.

Oh God what have I done? I have stolen this beautiful girls' innocence, I don't care how much she proclaimed that she wanted it, I should have been the adult here and refused to touch her, no matter how much I wanted her.

I could actually feel the tears falling from my eyes when I dared to look down at her, what I saw though surprised me, she was looking back at me with nothing but happiness and contentment on her face.

"That was amazing, thank you." She whispered.

I kissed the top of her head, not quite sure what to say to her; The man in me wanted to apologize to her and beg for forgiveness, the monster was already wanting more.

Instead I settled for "How are you feeling luv, I didn't hurt you too much did I?"

"Honestly at first it hurt like hell but after a minute or so it was the most incredible thing that I've ever experienced."

"Was I ok?" She asked while a bright blush lit up her face.

"More than ok luv, you're bloody brilliant." I told her with all honesty, god she's still worried about being a let-down.

We both fell asleep wrapped in each others' arms.

I woke up the next morning with the most painful erection ever; I looked down and noticed that somehow during the night, Buffy had thrown her leg over mine and I was still holding her, but now it was by her ass.

Her core was flush with my cock and it was taking every ounce of restraint that I had not to just bury myself as deep as I could into her.

I tried to gently untangle myself from her, so that I could go get some relief, but the more that I tried to get away the tighter she held on to me.

"You lied" she said her voice still heavy with sleep.

"How did I lie?" I asked confused.

"You promised me more than once last night."

I looked down at her face, still buried into my chest, but I could see the smile.

"I did did'n I?" I asked before rolling her over and after checking to make sure that she was ready for me, plowed deep inside of her.

After we were finally able to pry ourselves apart from each other I decided to go take a badly needed shower; "gonna get cleaned up pet, I'll make you breakfast after I get through."

I jumped in the shower and gave myself a proper cleaning, shaved and brushed my teeth; I threw on some jeans sans shirt and went down to see Buffy in the kitchen accompanied by Willow, Xander and Anya.

Oh fuck.

"Spike look who was here when I woke up." Buffy said, with a clear look of panic on her face.

"Mornin Red, Xander, Anya, anyone fancy some French toast?" fortunately my voice didn't betray my inner turmoil.

I've got to get that fucking key back, this is two mornings in a row, that we've been walked in on.

"Now that you're out of there, think that I'm going to take a shower and change."

Yes please, I thought, not only was I positive that everyone could smell what had been going on, but Buffy was wearing nothing but a tank top and a tiny pair of boy shorts, someone was going to slip in that puddle of drool that was rushing from the whelp's mouth.

"Morning Spike" Anya gushed. "May I say that you are looking incredibly hot this morning?"

Willow just looked at me like she already knew something was up.

"So what brings you guys by?" I asked, praying that they weren't planning on staying so that I could get Buffy back out to the pool.

"We thought Buffy might want to go to the movies, that is if you two don't have plans already." Willow said.

"Don't be ridiculous Will, what kind of plans would Spike and Buffy have together? It's not like they have much in common, Buffy is well Buffy and Spike is old, no offense man." Xander said.

"None taken" I growled.

A few minutes later Buffy returned to the kitchen more appropriately dressed in a skirt and t-shirt. I had just finished cooking for everyone and sat the plates down.

"What's with the early morning visit?" Buffy asked.

"Buff, it's 11:30." Xander said while pointing to his watch.

"What Xander meant to say is we thought that you might want to go to the movies today." Willow explained.

"That is unless you have plans with some hot guy today to receive multiple orgasms." "Or if you want to stay home and play with the present I gave you, did you try it out last night?"

"Ayn" Buffy, Xander and Red screamed all at one time.

I just snorted coffee out of my nose.

I really needed to talk to Buffy about her friendship with Anya.

I suddenly remembered that I still hadn't put a shirt on when I noticed Anya looking at me like I was something to eat. I excused myself to go finish getting dressed.

When I returned to finish eating, I heard Buffy trying to get out of going out with her friends, I couldn't have that, I didn't want them to suspect anything because she doesn't want to leave the house anymore.

"Buffy, can I talk to you a minute?" I asked

We walked into the living room and she wrapped her arms around me, I removed them as gently as I could; "Sweetie, you need to go out with them" I told her.

"Why, I want to spend the day with you."

"I know baby, and I'd like that too, but you can't quit going out with your friends, they'll start to suspect. We've got to be discreet remember?"

"Buffy, you can't give up your life to be with me, you have to go out and be young, you're going to even need to date sweetheart."

"NO!" "I won't date" She was practically screaming now.

"Shh luv, we'll talk about it later, but please go out with your friends, I will be here when you get home." I promised.

Truth be told I needed a little space also; I've got to get my head together, we are becoming entirely too attached to each other.

I already have a feeling that her feelings are too strong, I wished that I could give her what she wants, but Xander was right about one thing, I'm old.

Just thinking about her dating made me sick to my stomach, someone trying to touch what is rightfully mine would kill me.

I followed her into the kitchen and heard her say "so what are we seeing?"

Good, I hated doing that to her, it hurt like hell, but we've got to be cool about things and speaking of which?

"Hey Red, I'm about to change the locks on the house, is there any chance I could get that key back?"

"Sure but I didn't drive today so I don't have it with me."

"Well how did you get in the house then?" I specifically remembered locking the door last night.

"Well the door was open, oh and before I forget" She picked up a piece of red stationary "This was in the door."

The paper was folded in half and I slowly opened it, it wasn't addressed to either Buffy or I, so I was shocked when I read it:

It said simply in computer print

**I Know your secret.**

A/N: OK so I know it was a short chapter, but I think that it was eventful enough and sorry for the delay, this story has sort of taken on a life of its' own and has changed directions on me, but the more that I think about it, I kind of like the way that it's going to go.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

First of all thanks to all that have been reading and reviewing this story; I really appreciate it.

I have received feedback that I would love to respond to but for some reason FF won't let me message you, so to all of you thanks again, I'm glad that you're enjoying it.

Also, a lot of you are going to hate me for this chapter, I'm sorry, but it had to be done. Just please hang in there, I'll tell you in advance I'm really big on Happily Ever Afters, but there could be some rough going for a while.

And I guess that it goes without saying, tragically I own none of this. All characters belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy.

**Chapter 6**

"**I know your secret"** four simple words that turned my world on its' axis.

Sure I have plenty of skeletons in my closet but I'm certain which secret this not-so ambiguous note refers to.

I thought that we were being discreet.

I know that there have been a couple of close calls with Willow and Xander the past couple of mornings, and I have noticed Willow giving me some strange looks, could it possibly be her?

I don't understand though if it were her, why she would have handed me this note this morning instead of just calling me out on my deplorable behavior.

No I decided that it couldn't be Willow, she's not really known to be Ms. Passive Aggressive, that's more the whelp's style.

I would possibly consider that it was Xander but he is so clueless, that even if I gave him photographs with diagrams he wouldn't figure it out; so no definitely not Xander.

Anya maybe, but to my knowledge she doesn't have access to a key to the house. Also if it were Anya, she would absolutely come out and say it and knowing her would probably ask to join in on the fun, that is after she congratulated us for having orgasms.

That's the other thing, I specifically remember locking the door last night, granted I had other things on my mind, but I didn't want to leave a written invitation for someone to walk in, especially with the activities going on upstairs.

That would mean that whoever left me this little gift would have to have had access to a key.

I know that when Joyce was sick, a couple of keys were handed out, in order to make things easier for Buffy and I.

I was trying to remember exactly who had been given keys, when Buffy and her friends came in the room to let me know that they were leaving.

One look at her face though told me that she could tell that something was up.

"Spike, is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything's fine luv, just go out and have a good time."

"No, I can tell something's wrong, just tell me."

"I can't right now, just please, let it go."

I hadn't meant to snap at her, and by the look in her eyes, I could tell that she was hurt.

"Sorry pet, didn't mean to bite, we'll talk later ok, try to have a good time today."

They left for the day without another word out of Buffy, not even a goodbye, talk about hurt.

Immediately I was back to trying to figure out who had a key to our place.

I knew that Angel has a key, but no way it could be him. He wouldn't dare try to threaten me.

The note also left me with no doubt that this was not over, whoever it is wants something from me or from Buffy and would be using their new found knowledge against us to get what they want.

I couldn't help but wonder what it is that we have that someone would resort to blackmail to acquire.

The more that I thought about it, the more questions I had.

I finally tried to get my mind off of things by being productive, I went to the hardware store to pick up new locks for the doors and began changing them.

I had told Willow that I was going to be doing that, but that was mainly so that I could get her key back.

Now I knew that someone else had access to a key and that they were not exactly a friend.

Every thought that I had from that point on was about Buffy.

What was I going to do about this thing that was happening between us?

I knew that I had to put a stop to it, but the thought actually made me want to cry.

How was I going to be able to tell her that it had to end, because someone else knows?

Shit, how was I going to be able to tell her that someone else knows?

She's going to be horrified, and I don't blame her.

In that moment, I quit worrying about my stupid ass and began worrying about her.

I couldn't even begin to imagine what will go through her mind when she finds out. The rejection that I was bound to face already hurt like hell.

I stupidly had allowed a line to be crossed and now that it has been, I knew that we could never go back again.

In two days I had ruined a relationship that had been seven years in the making and I was disgusted with myself.

How could I take advantage of her like that?

It didn't matter how much she had begged me, I was supposed to be the adult and my job was to take care of her, in all ways except sexually.

Boy I did a bang up job of fucking that up.

After about an hour I was through changing the locks and had enough of the self loathing, I decided to try to get some work done.

Amazingly enough I was able to lose myself in the work and I had lost complete track of the time until I heard the doorbell ring.

"Who the hell is that?" I wondered aloud, until I looked at my watch and noticed that it was well after 7:00 pm.

I ran down the stairs and saw that it was Buffy and the others.

"What's with the locks, my key doesn't work anymore?" She asked while walking past me without looking at me.

Damn it she's still pissed."Remember I said earlier that I was going to change the locks, well I did."

I stopped her so that I could give her the new key.

She was making her way up to her room followed by her friends, I couldn't take her anger much longer, so I decided that it was past time for the others to go.

"Buffy, we need to talk." I said.

"Yeah, later." Was her response.

"NO now" I all but growled. "I'm sorry, but if you will excuse us for the evening, Buffy will see you all tomorrow at school." I told Willow, Xander and Anya.

"Uh sure, see ya Buffy"

The kids walked out the door and I followed them to lock the door, when I saw the flash of fury in her eyes.

"What was that about?" She accused.

"You know that was really rude?" She continued.

"Buffy, we need to talk." I told her.

"About what, about how you don't want me anymore, about how that it was fun but it could never happen again, about what Spike?"I went to the kitchen without a word and came back with that damned red piece of paper.

"About this Buffy, somebody knows." I said showing her the note that was left for us this morning.

I watched helplessly as she collapsed into a chair as her face turned ash white.

She was silent for a moment, and then her bottom lip jutted out and began to quiver.

"But how, what, how, who?" She stuttered.

"All very excellent questions luv, I honestly have no idea but Willow handed it to me this morning and said that it was in the door when they got here."

"Also the door was unlocked, when I remember very specifically locking it last night.""So it has to be someone that has a key right?"

"Seems like."

"That's why you changed the locks?"

"Of course luv,"

"So what do you think they want?"

"I honestly have no idea, can you think of anything?"

"Nope" She said immediately but I could tell that she was trying to think about it.

"So where does that leave us?" She almost whispered and I could see the pain in her green eyes.

"I don't know luv, I guess I need time to figure things out."

"But if someone already knows, what does it matter?"

"Buffy, I know that what's done is done, but we don't need to add any fuel to the fire."

"What does it matter though, I know it's not conventional, but it's what we want."

"Sweetheart, it's not that simple." I said.

"Why, why is it not that simple?"

"Because luv, the age of consent in California is 18, you just barely turned 17, Buffy I could be arrested and convicted of being a sex offender,"

"But I consented, not only did I consent, I begged for it, I'll tell the cops that if they come around."

"Luv, it's not that simple, the state says that you're not old enough to make that decision, and if you add in the complications of me being your guardian, it would be worse."

"Buffy, you know where my income comes from, mostly it's taking children's pictures. I probably wouldn't even be allowed a camera any more let alone around kids to take their pictures."

"I have to be able to support us, I have to put you through college."

"I'm sorry luv, I just can't do this right now, I want you, you know that I do, but right now I have to think with more than my dick."

"But what about thinking with your heart?" Her tears were falling now.

I pulled her into my arms to hold her while she cried, "That's what I'm doing sweetheart." I whispered into her hair.

I swear that when I find out who did this I will eviscerate them.

There won't be a place on this earth far enough away that they will be able to hide from me.

They could potentially ruin my life, the have hurt me already and worst of all they have hurt Buffy. Death was going to be too good for them.

I tried to quiet the nagging voice deep inside that kept reminding me that I brought all of this on myself. I'm to blame.

After she had calmed down, I extricated myself from her arms.

"Are you hungry luv?" I asked, I hadn't eaten a bite and furthermore could care less, but she needed to eat.

"No, we ate at the mall." She said flatly. "I think that I'm just going to go to bed.""Ok, goodnight sweet girl." I told her.

"Goodnight Spike."

I went to the kitchen to make myself a drink, skipping the beer this time in favor of something much stronger. I had a feeling that I was going to need it.

I grabbed the bottle of Jack and pack of cigarettes, I had been trying to quit, but to hell with that notion right now, and headed out to the pool.

That was pretty much the last thing that I remembered.

The next thing I knew, the sun was beating down on my naked back, how in the hell did I wind up undressed anyway?Apparently though sometime during the night, Buffy had been kind enough to bring me a pillow and a light throw; at least my manly bits were covered.

I stood up and wrapped the blanket around my waist and made my way inside.

I saw Buffy sitting on a bar stool dressed in her favorite Yummy Sushi pajamas with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"You look like hell, you know?" She said stating the obvious.

"Yeah? I feel like I've been there and back a couple of times."

"What time is it anyway?"

"9:45"

"No school today?" I asked while grabbing a cup of coffee, my throat felt like I had been gargling with a mixture of kitty litter and gasoline.

"Here take these" She handed me to Advil "I decided to ditch today, I just couldn't deal."

After a couple gulps of scolding hot coffee, that did nothing to eliminate the burning in my throat, I was able to pry my eyes open enough to really get a look at her.

I could see that she hadn't had any sleep, the dark circles under her eyes told volumes.

" 'm gonna go take a shower and try to get a few more hours of sleep, why don't you go take a nap yourself." I suggested while forcing my legs to carry me up the stairs.

"Yeah maybe." Was all that I heard.

I settled for a hot bath instead, not sure that I had the strength to stand for any extended amount of time, I had no idea how long I had been in there but I realized that the water was cold and Buffy was banging on the locked door.

"Spike, are you ok in there, come on open up, I need to get in."

I stumbled out of the tub and wrapped a towel around my waist, not bothering to dry off and made my way to the door so that she could enter and I could go back to sleep.

"I'm not going to bite you, you know? What's with the door lockage?"

"don know pet, just seemed like a good idea at the time." I really didn't know what I was thinking, this wasn't her fault it was all on me.

"Spike, don't shut me out, please."

That was the last thing I heard before I passed out again.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

Wow, all of the response that I received for that last chapter, I wish that I could respond, but I'm not sure if you all have your PM turned off, but it won't let me message you.

For all of the questions about Buffy's behavior I decided to do part of this chapter from her POV.

And please keep the questions and input coming, I love it.

Also, because of the delay, I wanted to reward you for your patience, extra long lemon, enjoy.

**Chapter 7**

_**BPOV**_

I don't understand why Spike is acting the way that he is; I mean I get it, somebody knows, that's bad; but it's not like we can go back and undo what's already happened.

I wouldn't take it back even if I could, it was amazing. Maybe it's true what Riley said; Maybe it's all my fault.

My dad left me and doesn't ever bother to call and check on me, even after he found out about mom.

Riley told me that I wasn't hot enough to screw and now that Spike and I did it, he's rejecting me.

What's wrong with me? What can I do to make myself lovable or at least screwable?

Spike said that he still wants me, you could have fooled me. Damn he's even started locking the bathroom door. He's never done that before.

It's not like I would attack him, if he doesn't want me then so be it. It just hurts like hell.

I watched him last night from my bedroom window take the bottle of Jack and go hang out by the pool, does that mean he can't even stand being in the house with me? If that's the case, we're going to have a big problem.

I have nowhere else to go.

No long after he went out though I noticed that he was naked and it looked like he was passed out; Seriously, I know from watching him all of these years that he can handle his liquor better than that.

I grabbed a pillow and a blanket and decided to do the right thing, he needed to be covered, since I knew that I couldn't move him.

He didn't even move when I lifted his head to put a pillow underneath him.

I picked up the bottle and took it back into the house, noticing that he hadn't had that much to drink, maybe a shot or two but that was it.

I wonder what happened, maybe he didn't sleep the night before and he was simply exhausted.

I'm emotionally exhausted myself. I haven't felt so alone since the day we buried mom.

I know that I was a bitch to him yesterday and I feel bad about it, but I'm hurt and I'm still a kid, sometimes I don't always handle things the way that I should.

I promised to sit down and talk to him rationally once he's awake enough to do that, I'm really worried about him though, he didn't look good at all.

I decided to tiptoe across the hall and see if he left his door unlocked so that I could check on him.

Fortunately he had left the door open, I could see that he was still asleep; He didn't even bother to put clothes on or pull down the covers.

I walked away as quietly as I could and promised that I would check on him again soon.

I wonder if I should order some take-out, he's going to be hungry and cooking and I are non-mixy things.

I decided that I would give him another couple of hours and went downstairs to watch a movie, after it was over I would order some Chinese food and hopefully he would get up to eat.

I went through our DVD's and decided on some vampire flick. I usually find them funny and I desperately needed some comic relief.

Before it was over I went ahead and called in for some food delivery, 30 minutes later it had arrived and I decided to go try to wake Spike up.

I walked up the stairs and to his door, I was about to say something to try to wake him, when I noticed he had rolled over onto his back, and he was hard as a rock, I could have sworn that I heard him moan my name, but I retreated before he could see me.

A few minutes later he sort of stumbled downstairs, but at least he was conscious.

"Fluids, I need fluids." He mumbled.

"What time is it pet?"

"7:30, you've been out for a while, how do you feel?"

"Alive, I guess, any more and I'm not sure, Buffy did you pick up the bottle last night?"

"Yeah, I could tell that you didn't need anymore, so I moved it."

"Where is it, I want to see how much I drank."

"I put it back where you keep it in the cabinet, you didn't drink very much, do you think that you were just sick?"

I showed him the bottle and he just shook his head.

"No pet, if I didn't know better, I'd swear somebody drugged me." He said.

"What, who would do something like that?"

"dunno luv, probably whoever left us that little love note."

"But why, I don't get it."

"Me neither, but whoever it is better pray that I never figure it out."

_**SPOV**_

Thinking about all that had been going on for the past 24 hours, I had pretty much narrowed the list of suspects down to two people.

I just don't understand why and more importantly, what in the hell is with the game?If either one of them had something on their mind, why didn't they just get to the fucking point?

I was too wrecked though to deal with it at the moment , I was starving and dehydrated, I needed to take care of those needs before I dealt with them.

Buffy had ordered Chinese and I was grateful, though my stomach lurched at the smell, I knew that I had to eat something.

I grabbed a fork and dove into the noodles and the beef and vegetables, not even bothering with a plate.

"Thanks luv, I needed this" I told her with my mouth still full.

"You're welcome, Spike, I'm sorry about the way that I acted yesterday."

"'s ok luv, I understand, let me guess, you thought that I had my fun and was tossin ya to the side."

"Well yeah, kind of."

"You should know me better than that pet, 's not what I was trying to do."

"I know, but I guess that I feel that all the men in my life are always going to abandon me, and I sort of expected it out of you too."

"Buffy, I could never abandon you, get that out of that head of yours, it's not going to happen, no matter what."

"So do you want to watch a movie with me?" She asked.

I knew that I should probably go try to get some work done, but I was feeling a little less than great and besides I needed to spend some time with her, so that she knows that I'm not going anywhere.

"Sure pet, you pick." I told her.

She picked some movie called P.S I Love you, I had never seen it before and for what it was, it wasn't half bad.

I was glad to know that maybe we could go back to what we were before, maybe I hadn't screwed things up too badly.

After the movie was over she decided that she was ready for bed and I decided that I needed to try to get some work done. I had lost a whole day and I needed to catch up.

I followed her upstairs and hugged her goodnight and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

Unfortunately that very innocent act, seemed to ignite something deep within both of us.

I felt myself hardening instantly, between the dream that I had earlier and her touching me, even in an innocent way, I was gone.

"Spike" She whimpered.

"Bloody hell" I said to myself, before picking her up and carrying her to her bed. I kicked her door shut behind me.

Just this one last time, I promised myself.

Famous last words.

The tank top and boxers that she was wearing were gone before I even got her to bed. She was clawing at my shirt trying the best that she could to get it off.

I laid her down and took care of the problem myself along with my jeans.

"Spike" was all that she said.

"What is it pet?"

The mewling sounds coming from her mouth were all going straight to my cock.

"Please"

"Please what Buffy?"

"Ugh, you know what." I could see the frustration in her face, I wasn't touching her and she wasn't happy.

I smirked at her, "Yes I know what, but use your words luv, I don't play with girls that are too embarrassed to tell me what they want."

I crawled onto the bed feeling every bit a predator and she is my prey.

I continued crawling until she and I were eye to eye.

I took her head into my hands and kissed her, sucking her tongue into my mouth.

I was so preoccupied with her mouth that I didn't notice that she had managed to roll me over onto my back and was about to impale herself on me.

Hmm, I thought to myself, kitten wants to play. So play we would.

"Uh huh, luv", in one swift movement I was able to move out from underneath her and roll her over onto her back.

"Lesson the first pet, I'm in charge of this game here." I started sliding down her body, stopping to take one of her perky breasts in my mouth.

"God yes" she cried. I continued to swirl my tongue around her pebbled peak, before I took it between my teeth and bit firmly down.

She let out a strangled cry, I'm not sure if in pain or pleasure, probably a combination of both.

"Spike" She hissed.

"Yes pet, did you find your words yet?" I asked her.

"I want" she panted. I was holding her legs apart with my legs, so that she couldn't get any relief.

"Want what, ain't going to give it to you until you tell me." I teased her.

I then moved to her other breast to pay it equal attention and when I bit her this time, I could feel her begin to tremble. I knew that she liked that.

I began kissing my way down her body, the closer that I came to her delicious pussy the more unglued she became.

"Oh well, guess I'll just have to keep myself entertained until you get over your shyness." I said while flashing her an evil grin.

"Lesson the second, this is for me, you're not to come until you tell me what you really want." I plunged my tongue deep inside her dripping core.

"Ohh, yes don't stop." she screamed.

"Don't come Buffy, do you understand me?"

"So this all that you want me to do to you?" I asked her.

"No God no"

"Getting closer, so what do you really want me to do to you."

I began worshiping her with my mouth again, bringing her close to the edge and backing off again and again.

Once I knew that she wasn't too far gone to stop, I plunged two fingers inside of her at the same time biting her clit.

I could feel her walls clamping around me, and I instantly withdrew them and pulled away completely.

"You're evil" She sputtered.

"What can I say baby, I've always been bad?" I retorted.

I saw the tears welling up in her eyes and had just about decided that she had enough of the game, when I heard her, it was a whisper but it was still there "fuck me please."

"That's all you had to say, sweetness." I told her while I sank deeply into her.

I could hear her sigh of relief the instant I entered her, "trust me baby, I feel the same way."

She began thrusting her hips frantically desperate for release.

"Slow down sweetheart, I'll get you there, I promise, but it should be like a dance, two bodies in perfect synch," I whisper in her ear, while changing the angle that I was entering her.

She whimpered but complied matching my rhythm perfectly.

"That's it luv, see how perfect we are together, do you feel it?"

"God yes, oh I'm so close."

I hooked her legs over my shoulders so that I could get even deeper, the second that I hit that spot so deep inside of her, her inner walls began strangling me and she came undone."

I pulled my still throbbing cock out of her and held her while she came down,

"Oh my God, that was amazing." She exhaled. "But what about you, you didn't you know yet."

I gave her my evil grin again and said that's because we're not through.

I began massaging her swollen bundle of nerves, to make sure that she was good and ready for the assault that she was about to receive;

"Lesson the third, there's more than one way to do this, roll over luv, that's it onto your hands and knees." "I want to see that delectable ass of your when I'm fucking you."

I slowly began entering her, inch by inch, knowing that she was going to be even tighter like this.

"Fuck" I hissed, almost afraid for a moment that I wasn't going to fit.

"So fucking tight" and with one more push, I was buried inside of her.

Somehow I managed to find the restraint to hold still for a moment, I wanted to give her a minute to get used to the intensity of this position.

"Are you ok?

She just nodded that she was.

After what felt like an eternity I pulled out of her completely and before she could register her complaint, slammed back into her.

Over and over I pounded into her and she gave as good as she got, meeting me thrust for thrust, finally I couldn't hold on any longer, I wrapped my arms around her so that I pull her into a kneeling position; I used one hand to pull her hair so that he head would arch back and give me access to her neck, as I was spilling my seed into her, I bit down on her neck, instantly that triggered her orgasm.

I collapsed and pulled her head into my chest, I began kissing her, stroking her hair, just trying to convey how much that meant to me, in fact I was damn near to spouting out bloody awful poetry.

I'm not sure how, but we both fell asleep, just like that. I should have been up for days, considering how much I had slept recently, but I was out like a light.

The next thing that I knew her alarm was going off, we had shifted in our sleep and I was spooning her, my arms were wrapped around her and instantly I was hard again.

Damn, I need an off switch, I scold myself, she's got to go to school today, don't make things any harder for her then they already are, besides I had some things or people rather to deal with today and it wasn't going to be pleasant.

All the more reason to start the morning off right, the devil on my shoulder said.

She suddenly began to stir and rolled over to turn her alarm off.

"Buffy, sweetheart, it's time to get up" I whispered to her.

"Don't want to want to stay in bed with you today." She whined.

"Neither of us can do that, luv, I have things to take care of and you have to go to school."

She rolled back over on her side and began wiggling her ass against me, "Are you sure?" she asked, while looking over her shoulder at me under her eyelashes.

Yes damn it. Tell her yes.

"Afraid so luv, but I'm sure that we can spare a few minutes"

I inserted a finger inside of her and was surprised to find her completely drenched already.

She tried to roll over but I held her firmly in place, I raised her top leg to rest on top of mine and wordlessly slipped in behind her.

My motions were slow and gentle, I don't know why but I needed her just like this, needed it so that if even for a moment, I could forget how wrong and twisted this is. I just needed to feel her at least one more time.

I knew that with the emotions I was feeling I wouldn't last long, I began gently massaging her clit and kissing her neck and shoulders. I wanted to feel her come apart around me, I needed it like I need oxygen.

It didn't take long before her orgasm triggered my own and I let go.

I laid back down and moaned, I'm so fucked, I knew in that moment that I was not going to let her go.


End file.
